In Vitro
by Artistaa
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Edward s’attend à avoir une belle cérémonie avec son amour de toujours, mais certaines personnes vont décider de faire cela a leur manière. Une révélation des plus … spéciales attend notre couple favori
1. Chapter 1

Salut ,

Nous sommes deux nouvelles arrivées ici, deux grandes amies. Donc voici le charabia habituel, vous êtes habituer.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas . ( C'est évident parce que sinon ont aurais fait finir Edward avec nous!! )

Résumé : Le jour de son mariage, Edward s'attend à avoir une belle cérémonie avec son amour de toujours, mais certaines personnes vont décider de faire cela a leur manière. Une révélation des plus… spéciales attend notre couple favori

* * *

Prologue

POV Bella

-Aller avance! M'ordonna Alice de sa voie un peu plus fébrile, anxieuse que d'habitude. J'étais devant les deux portes en bois massif qui me séparaient de la salle d'église ou j'était attendue. Je fixais les magnifiques moulures. Du vrai travail d'artiste. Étrange comme dans les situations les plus stressantes ont s'attardait aux plus petits détails. Alice s'empara des deux poignées et ce tourna vers moi.

-Ma réputation est entre tes mains Bella! Non, plutôt tes pieds, ne tombe pas.

J'avais très chaud et j'avais peur de m'évanouir. Sachant qu'au moindre faux pas de nombreux vampires me rattraperaient, je me tranquillisai quelque peu.

- Allons-y.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi.


	2. Sous l'hotel

Voila le premier chapitre!

* * *

POV Edward

-Edward Antony Masen Cullen.

Emmet pouffa de rire.

- Non sérieux Eddy je ne peux pas dire qu'es ce qu'il est écrit sur la feuille. Alors je vais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus… moins… toi. Tu voies le genre?

Edward jeta un regard courroucé à Emmet, comment osait-il foutre en l'air son mariage avec la femme de sa vie, Bella!!!? Qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, était comme dans un état second.

-Alors bref frérot! Es ce que tu veux …

Il brandit ses deux doigts en l'air.

-Heum…

Il rapprocha ces doigts.

- Épouser cette fille là là et faire …

Il finit de coller ces doigts et mima avec deux personnes qui s'embrassaient.

-Si t'es prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Non mais il ce fout de moi lui????? Je jeta un regard à Bella qui, elle, avait encore moins l'air de comprendre la situation que tout a l'heure mais qui restait toute aussi magnifique.

-Dit : YEAH!!!!

Bella partit d'un fou rire, ainsi qu'Alice, ainsi que Jacob, ainsi que, bref, toute l'église.

Non mais je suis en plein cauchemar! A non c'est vrai je ne peux pas dormir… Dommage, j'aurais pu passer de si belles nuits avec mon amour Bella. Ah! Ces yeux sont si beaux! Et son visage… Bref revenons au fait que mon frère viens de me demander de beugler comme un cheval devant toute la famille et Bella pour qu'il nous déclare mari et femme!!

Voyant mon air enragé Emmet souri et dit :

- Quoi Edward tu ne veux pas l'épouser?

-Non, non mais tu voies… heum… Je te déteste et alors je ne voudrais pas te tuer dans l'église… Tu sors avec moi? Le parking feras l'affaire.

Bella me regarda avec un air suppliant qui disait d'en finir au plus vite. Pour elle je pouvais bien faire sa… Quelle honte…

Et je dis d'une toute petit voie ; yeah.

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu sauf, bien sur, les vampires présents et par conséquant, Emmet.

-Quoi? Répète frangin!!! C'est pas clair!

J'entendis Bella murmurer d'un air angoisser :

-Aller….

Alors pour elle je dis haut et fort :

Yeah.

Se fut l'hilarité générale. Emmet se roulait par terre, comme tout le reste de l'assemblé. Seule Bella resta calme avec un sourire gêner. Avait-elle honte de moi? Elle dit alors à son tour YEAH. Presque en criant pour parler par dessus l'hilarité générale. Emmet dit ensuite la seule phrase sensée de la journée. Surement de sa vie.

-Donc si quelqu'un s'oppose a cette union qu'il ce manifeste ou qu'il ce taise a JAMAIS. Cette foie si, personne ne rit. Emmet avais l'air… intimident.

Je m'apprêtai à embrasser ma bien aimée, lorsque j'entendis le froissement de vêtement caractéristique de quelqu'un, un homme, qui ce levait.

-MOI JACOB BLACK je m'oppose à cette union!

Toute suite, je me tournais vers cette voix qui venait bel et bien de Jacob! Ensuite mon regard ce retourna vers Bella, elle avait l'aire toute aussi sidéré que moi. Non mais pour qui se prenait t-il! Si sa n'aurait été que de moi, il serait mort a l'heure qu'il est!

-Et bien je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Continua Jacob. C'est Leah qui m'as aidé a enfin comprendre pourquoi j'aimais tellement Bella mais qu'elle n'était pas attiré vers moi ! C'est simple! Je me suis tout simplement imprégner des ovules de Bella!!!!! Ont en as prélevé une, avec Leah, l'autre nuit.

Il sortit un petit pot contenant…. Apparemment, rien. Étrange parce que Jacob le tenait avec infini précaution.

Lorsqu'il eu fini Bella se retourna vivement vers Jacob et explosa :

NON MAIS QUESQU'Y SE PASSE POURQUOI ON EST TRAIN DE PARLER DE MES, JE DIS BIEN MES OVULES, À MON MARIAGE ? MAIS JE REVE! ET TOI JACOB JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU T'OSPOSE A MON MARIAGE SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE TU T'EST IMPRÉGNER DE MES OVULES. COMMENT TU EN AS PRIS EN??? C'EST SA QUE CONTENAIS LE VERS DE JUS DE L'AUTRE JOUR? DE LA DROGUE ENDORMENTE????????

-Bella… tu ne comprends pas que c'est merveilleux? Tu vas pouvoir rester avec Edward mais avant je doit en récolleter d'autres… tu voies parce que après ta lune de miel… Il mima avec ces lèvres d'un air dégouté : transformation.

J'étais en plein cauchemar! Le meilleur ami anciennement amoureux de Bella s'opposais a MON mariage parce qu'il c'était imprégné des, des… Ovules de MA future femme! Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Bella, le reste de ma famille a droite dans la première rangée, qui avait encore moins l'aire de comprendre la situation. C'est alors que je dit quelque chose d'insensé vu la situation.

Alice, tu l'a pas vu venir celle la!!

Je te signal que je ne vois strictement rien quand il s'agit de monsieur Jacob!

Jasper noua son bras autour d'elle d'un air protecteur. Elle avais raison, la rage me faisais devenir imbécile…?

Je ne pouvais continuer a élaborer le sujet vu que la salle contenait des humains tous aussi ignorant les uns que les autres du secret de notre existence.

Carlisle n'avait pas l'aire d'être d'accord avec moi. Il s'exprimait enfin :

-Edward calme toi ! J'ai peut être une solution. Ainsi tous le monde sera heureux même Jacob sauf que sa implique Bella donc il faut la consulter!

D'une toute petite voix Charlie qui n'avais presque riens compris et surtout pas le terme qu'avais employé Jacob, murmura :

L'imprégnation?

Carlisle se leva et dit : Allons dehors Edward et Bella viennent aussi.

C'est a lors que je tirai Bella de sa rêverie et la poussa gentiment vers la porte. Carlisle dernière nous et nous fûmes suivi de près par Jacob qui tenait son oh combien précieux bocal .

* * *

Voila! Si vous avez aimer, review et nous vous ferons un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
